


Dealing with Failures - Nino Style

by fallenice



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is stressed and Nino knows exactly what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Failures - Nino Style

**Author's Note:**

> For Riri and Amandes. Betated by Isa 

 

 

Nino sees Jun frown again and he thinks that it is not a pretty expression at all. Jun is way too uptight about failures in general, and all the way back to their shared hotel room he has been brooding over the mistakes he had committed (not his fault, in Nino’s opinion) during the concert that had ended.

The (only slightly) older man can almost see the dark clouds on top of Jun’s head threatening to release a storm as he pushes the door to their room open. Jun then goes on to rejecting Nino's open invitation to shower with him and ends up spending a longer than usual time in the shower, alone. The silence is so deafening that Nino finds himself distracted from his own PSP game which he is playing on their bed. It doesn’t help that Jun is _still_ mulling over the incidents, even after the shower. It is then that Nino decides that it’s time to stage an intervention.

Nino pulls Jun down by his bathrobe, to lie in bed with him, and leans in closer to capture his lips. Jun is stiff at first - his mind obviously _still_ pondering about whatever he has done during the concert. But Nino knows Jun well enough and knows exactly how to coax Jun into submission. A few nibbles on his lips and some wicked tongue action later, he finds Jun responding actively to him. Before long, Jun has Nino's oversized top stripped and is proceeding to play with the smaller man's nipples, when Nino stops him. He reaches inside one of the bedside drawer, pulls out a ribbon - ironically but not intentionally purple in colour - and hands it to Jun. Jun gives Nino a wide eyed stare (he knows Nino is not someone who gives up control easily) and tries to reject the offer like the gentleman he wants to be. Nino doesn’t take this nonsense (he never does) and shoves the ribbon into Jun's open fist and closes it.

"Do it," He tells Jun.

Nino smirks when he sees Jun's eyes darken further in lust. The bigger man proceeds to tie Nino's wrists to the headboard as Nino watches the way his fingers dance around the ribbon to form the knot. After that, without much ado, he quickly takes off Nino's pants (along with his boxers), enjoying the sound of Nino's uncontrolled gasp when his hardened flesh meets the air. Jun leans back to enjoy the view of a fully naked Nino who is bound to the headboard and staring at him in want.

Jun brushes his fingers over Nino's cock several times and watches it harden at his very touch.

"Jun,"

"What do you want?" Jun replies, dominance in his voice.

"You."

"Then you will need to work for it."

Jun moves himself closer to Nino and Nino takes it as a cue to undo the knot of Jun's bathrobe with his teeth - all the while looking at Jun. Jun stares back at him, commanding him to continue. The bathrobe falls apart as Nino is done with it and Jun repositions himself so that his cock rubs against Nino's lips. Nino opens his mouth and takes in as much of Jun as possible before sucking. He goes between sucking and licking, adjusts his techniques with the noises that Jun makes as a gauge. He is tasting pre-cum on his lips when Jun withdraws to reach for the lube.

He spreads Nino's legs and then applies the lube liberally on his fingers before he puts the first one in. Nino sees the satisfied smirk on Jun's face when Nino makes a noise at the intrusion. By the time Jun puts his second finger in, he can feel Nino opening up to him. Jun then ups his game by bending his fingers so that it hits Nino's pleasure spot. Nino tries to thrust his hips into thin air to show that he is desperate for some friction but Jun ignores him and continues whatever he has been doing with his fingers. When Nino begins to move too much for Jun's liking, he uses his free hand to roughly press Nino's hips down and glares at him. It's embarrassing, but Jun is good with his fingers and his glare turns Nino on more than he would like to admit. The smaller man has a nagging feeling he might come just like that. And he doesn't want to come this way.

And Jun knows. Because he withdraws his fingers, despite Nino's whimper (which Nino would have stopped himself from producing if he was fast enough with himself).

"Beg me, Kazunari," Jun lets Nino's given name roll off his tongue.

"Fuck me, Jun,'" he says.

He pauses.

Jun stares at him. Waiting for more.

"Please."

Jun moves in towards Nino and positions himself at Nino's entrance. But he isn't making a move to enter yet.

"Please," Nino begs again, "I need.."

Nino sees another smirk from Jun as he buries himself inside Nino quickly and deeply. Jun groans at Nino's tightness around him. He withdraws from Nino before plunging himself in once again – harder this time. He repeats the motion a couple of times, all while Nino is moaning, begging, thrashing against him for more. Jun lets himself go, ignoring all the responsibility for the moment as he moves almost barbarically in Nino. He reaches out, almost subconsciously, for Nino's cock and gives it a few quick but effective strokes before the climax hits the both of them, almost at the same time.

Jun comes down from his high, remembers to first untie Nino before lying on their bed. Nino, now with his hands freed, leans over to Jun to stare at him. He thinks Jun is the most beautiful right after sex and he feels special to be able to see it. He resists a sappy temptation to let his fingers run over Jun’s forehead, where the frown lines have disappeared, or over his muscles which have notably relaxed from earlier.

Because when Nino loves, he loves deeply.

Jun turns back and meets Nino's stare, very aware of what Nino has done. Nino smiles cheekily back at Jun, thinking of something snarky as a comeback if Jun dares to say a thing about it.

But at the same time, Nino thinks he is lucky that Jun will love him as deeply when he also needs it.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally scribbled on my own LJ comment page based on a prompt by her. Then I edited a little and sent it for beta-ing before posting it here. But the writing’s still a little raw in my opinion.


End file.
